All I want for Christmas is Lawna
by Keirra
Summary: One shot dump for my Christmas themed Lawna fics. Chapter one: Santa's Little Helper: What could have ever convinced Law to visit Santa's workshop in the mall three days before his least favorite holiday?


So anyone who follows the manga knows why I have gone from 100% done with this week to 1000% done. (If you don't follow the manga, never fear this is spoiler free!) What's the best way to combat terrible canon events? Adorable, fluffy, alternate universe fanfiction of course! I _had _planned on doing a bunch of Christmas stories (I have a lot of ideas!) but time is being an issue (like I won't even have a day off for over 7 days at this moment in time) and I am not sure I will be able to complete them all. That in no way means I won't try, at the very least the companion to this piece and my 12 Days fic I've started will be completed at some point. They are too cute not to.

The point I was getting to was this, my first Christmas Lawna fic. I hope this helps a little with all the feels going around today. I hope you like it :D

Also, I still don't own One Piece. If I did the terrible thing would NOT have happened.

* * *

><p>Santa's Little Helper<p>

Law was not sure how this had happened.

He hated shopping.

He hated crowds.

He _hated_ malls.

And more than all of that he hated Christmas.

The bright colors everywhere, the music, the feel of strained, forced cheer on the face of anyone working retail and the general atmosphere of the entire season just set his teeth on edge.

He remembers vaguely enjoying the holiday as a child but as he had grown older it had become more and more bothersome.

With his general dislike of the holiday and everything about it he was truly confused how he ended up at the mall, three days before Christmas in the midst of the last minute rush of shopping, standing in line to see Santa Claus.

A hand, warm and smaller than his own by quite a bit, grabbed his sleeve and tugged on it excitedly. "It's almost our turn big brother!"

Ah yes, he thought, looking down at the bright smile on her face, that's how I ended up here. Law had always found it hard to deny Lamy anything, and when his six year old sister had begged him to take her to see Santa he couldn't find it in himself to say no. Both of their parents were working late at the hospital, and had been for the last few days, so it wasn't like either of them could take her.

He looked up, noticing that they were indeed almost to the front of the line. There was only a harassed looking woman and her two rambunctious boys between then and the little stage Santa's "parlor" was set on.

It was the first time he had actually looked up at their destination. They had set up a wooden backdrop painted to look like a cozy sitting room and in front of the 'fire' there was a large red chair where the Santa actor was seated. He had a few helpers darting back and forth around him. A tall, lanky teenager, dressed in a green elf costume was leading the boys ahead of them towards Santa. Another teenager. in similar dress with a strangely long nose. was working the camera. The third helper, a woman dressed in a sort of 'Mrs. Claus' outfit that hugged her curves tightly was standing at the front of the line, explaining the picture packages to the woman. On her dress was a name tag that read "Nami."

He watched as she brushed her long, vibrant orange hair that should have clashed with the red outfit but somehow seemed to compliment it instead, over her shoulder as she leaned over her cash register and pointed out the items on the flyer.

"This is our most popular package, it comes with one framed 5x7, two greeting cards and 4 wallets so you will have enough to share with very one important to you." She smiled brightly at the woman, "It is also the best savings!"

Law couldn't help but notice that it was also the most expensive package.

After a few more words of encouragement Nami was smiling to herself as she counted the woman's money.

He smiled despite himself, amused by the obvious glee on her face. On anyone else it would have been better described as greed, but somehow the word didn't fit here. On her it was something more, something purer than traditional greed. Money, it seemed, was very important to the woman.

He was roused from his thoughts when Lamy pulled on his hand, drawing his attention down to her smiling face. "What?" He asked, knowing from the look on his face that she had something say.

"You were smiling at the pretty lady," she said in a singsong voice and Law frowned. His sister was still young, but she was more observant than he appreciated at times.

"No I wasn't."

"Suuuure." She said, smiling and drawing the word out longer than necessary as she swung her hand back and froth, pulling his with it. He narrowed his eyes, giving her one of his less serious glares. All that accomplished was making her giggle.

"Next," a soft voice called, gaining both the attention of both Trafalgars. The "pretty lady" as Lamy had dubbed her, was smiling at them and waving for them to approach her register.

They stepped forward, Lamy suddenly so excited that all thoughts of teasing her big brother were forgotten. She had eyes only for Santa, sitting on his chair in front of her and talking with the green elf.

"Let me tell you all about our special holiday photo package," Nami started, giving Law a flirtatious smile. He might have been flattered if he didn't suspect she was just trying to get his money.

"No thank you," he said, cutting her off before she could start her sales pitch, "I just need one 5x7 and three wallets."

She looked up at him in surprise for a long moment before smiling and leaning partially over her counter giving him a better view of her cleavage, which he pointedly did not look at. Meeting his gaze she smiled at him coyly, "are you sure? The special is a much better deal and I am sure all your friends and family would love a picture of your adorable daughter with Santa."

Lamy started laughing loudly and he threw her the same glare he had earlier with the same lackluster results, before turning back to the woman. She was watching Lamy who was now giggling almost uncontrollably with an expression that was both amused and confused.

"This is my sister," he said, nudging Lamy slightly towards the orange haired woman, "the four pictures will be enough."

Nami glanced at him quickly before addressing Lamy, "is your brother always such a sourpuss?"

Lamy, who had just started to get her giggles under control, started again and nodded. "Law-kun doesn't like Christmas."

She gasped dramatically, hand covering her mouth and looked up at him with wide eyes. "You don't like Christmas? Who are you, the Grinch? Scrooge?"

He sighed, "I just don't like Christmas. It's not that big of a deal."

"Yes it is, if you don't believe Santa won't bring you any gifts! Shihihi," a loud voice chimed in as the green elf bounded up next to them. The boy, Luffy according to his name tag, had a smile almost too big for his face as he crouched down to be at eye level with Lamy. "Are you ready to go see Santa?"

She nodded enthusiastically, letting go of Law's hand and following Luffy towards Santa as he asked, "have you been a good girl this year?"

Law smiled as he watched her climb up into the actor's lap as he gave a hearty "Ho ho ho!"

He turned to the woman, handing her his credit card, "do the special package."

She took his card and was laughing softly as she ran it.

He cocked an eyebrow at her, "what's so funny?"

Flashing him a smile, she passed his card back to him and gave him the paper work to fill out so they could deliver the pictures once they were developed. "You. Not quite the Scrooge you would like everyone to believe you are you?"

"Oh I do hate Christmas," he said, gesturing towards where Lamy was talking animatedly with Santa, "but she is so happy that having a few extra prints isn't a bad idea."

"Suuuure," she said, drawing out the word much like Lamy had earlier as she took the paper back from him. "So tell me _Law-kun,_ have _you_ been a good boy this year?"

"Excuse me?"

"It's a simple question," Nami answered with a smirk, "have you been good, or _naughty_ this year?"

The way she placed emphasis on the word "naughtily" was not lost on him and, as was happening more and more frequently than normal tonight, he smiled at her. "Definitely naughty."

She was still laughing at his answer when Lamy skipped over next to Law, holding a green candy cane. "Big brother! Santa said I am on the good list and he is going to bring me presents!"

"Of course you are on the good list silly," he said, absently ruffling her hair, "ready to go?"

She nodded and they turned, moving towards the exit of the 'workshop'. They were walking through the candy cane striped arch that led back into the main mall when a voice stopped them.

They both turned to see who was yelling for them to stop and saw Luffy jogging towards them, holding a candy cane with a tag hanging off of it.

"You forgot this!" He said loudly, holding the candy cane out towards them.

Lamy held out her own candy, "no I have mine. See?"

Luffy screwed up his face in confusion before looking like a brilliant thought had just struck him. "That's right, it's for you!" He shoved the candy in Law's face.

"No than-" Law started before he was cut off, but boy shaking the candy in his face and coming dangerously close to poking him in the eye with it.

"Nami said to make sure you get this, so just take it."

Sighing Law took the candy, mentally grumbling about how people always seemed so much crazier than normal in the holiday season. Just another reason to skip the whole holiday in his opinion.

"Let's go home Lamy, before the crazy infects us too." He said, pulling on her hand to lead her the rest of the way out into the mall.

She giggled, "you are funny big brother."

They stopped by the doors that lead to the parking lot to zip up their jackets against the December cold. Law, having forgotten he was holding the candy cane, went to stuff it in his pocket.

"Wait! Law-kun! You didn't read the tag!" Lamy cried out suddenly, grabbing his arm to stop him from hiding the candy cane away.

Figuring it was best to humor her so he could get home sooner, he pulled the tag off the string it was tied to and unfolded it.

He wasn't sure what he was expecting it to say, some generic message of "merry Christmas" perhaps, but instead it was a hand written note.

_"It's never too late to get on the good list, call me - Nami" _it said, followed by a phone number.

He chucked softly, ignoring the curious gaze of his sister as he tucked the paper away safely.

Maybe Christmas didn't have to be such a bad thing after all.


End file.
